


Lucy's magicless sister

by HidingInTheShadows



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Romance, Family Fluff, Reincarnation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInTheShadows/pseuds/HidingInTheShadows
Summary: This is not your typical reincarnation fanfic.OC has no magic. All she has is her brains to work with.Can she prevent the Heartfilia family from falling apart?Can she find her place in this world where she wasn't supposed to belong in?Can she find love while keeping the family together and running the business?
Relationships: Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, original female character/ original male character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Fairy Tail Character or the world itself just Akio.

‘What just happened?... 

Oh yeah, I got hit by a car… classic

Man, I hope I get reincarnated like in all of those Isekai mangas…..

It is really dark in here. Where ever here is.

Wait. What’s that bright light?

Oh shit, it’s getting brighter. Fuck! Damn, that is bright.’

“Whaaaa” 

‘Huh was that from me?’ I open my eyes to see a pretty blond lady holding me happily and an old-looking blond man beside her. ‘Fuck yeah! I got reincarnated!’ 

“Waaaaaa” 

‘And of course, I can only cry right now.’ I try to stop crying by holding on to who I am assuming is my mom. 

“She is perfect isn’t she Jude.” The pretty lady, possible mom says.

‘So my father, I think is named Jude?’

“Yes, she is. She looks more like me than you, unlike Lucy.” The old-looking man who I am assuming is my dad said.

‘Wait Lucy? I swear if I am in Fairy Tail I am going to be so happy. Out of all the animes to be reincarnated into Fairy Tail is the safest while still having magic.’

“Go ahead and let Lucy into the room now”, said my father.

I look over to see a maid go over to the door and open it, letting the small blond child run into the room. Just as she is about to jump onto the bed, Father picks her up.

“No Lucy, you have to be careful your mother is exhausted. Just stand next to the bed,” he says as he puts her down.

“Ok!” 

“Come here, Lucy. This is your new baby sister, Aiko.” Mother leans me closer to Lucy and I get a good view of her face.

‘OMG! It is Fairy Tail!’ I start giggling and laughing happily as much as my baby body will let me. ‘Oh yeah, I guess my name is Akio now. Makes sense since it means little-loved one in Japanese. I am so glad I minored in Japanese or else I would have never been able to understand them.’ 

“Look, Lucy, she likes you.” Father bends down to talk to Lucy. 

‘Huh, it’s weird seeing him happy considering in the anime he was always depressed because of Layla, I mean mom’s death.’

‘Since I am reborn as a Heartfilia I am going to make sure that this family doesn’t fall apart like in the manga/anime. I need to pick which one I want to call it from here on out. Hmmm well since I read the entire manga first and manga feels more natural for me, manga it is.’

“Ok Lucy, go play your mom and Akio needs to rest.” Father starts softly pushing her. 

“Awww, ok then” Lucy turns to me and says, “I will see you soon Baby Akio!” and then runs off.

‘I can’t wait for … for …. I am sleepy … bedtime………. Good ……………..night”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘This is Day 31 of being reincarnated and I am so fuckin bored!

All there is for me to do is just to eat, sleep, or play with the covers. What the Hell!!! There has to be something I can do…'

“Mommy! Looks Akio is awake!”

‘ How does she have so much extrovert energy? It hurting my introvert self.’

“Calm down Lucy, remember you have to be gentle.” Mom thankfully reminds her.

“I know. I was going to ask about how to increase my magic so I can play with Aquarius longer.”

‘Wait, this is useful information.’ I start listening carefully

“Just meditate like I showed you, Lucy. Push all your magic out and then bring in as many magic particles as you can and repeat. Simple, well only if you were born with magic.” 

‘So that’s how. Well, let’s try it out later.’ I put that information in the back of my mind. 

Father comes in and greets Mom and Lucy, “How are my beautiful girls?” and gives everyone, including me a kiss.  
‘I can’t get over just how different he is before Mother’s death.’ 

“PAPA!!” 

‘Uggg my ears… I love you, Lucy but you just have too much extrovert energy for me to be able to handle. I am a bonafide introvert who wasn’t even bothered with have having to quarantine I can’t deal with all this extrovertness 24/7. '

“Papa, mommy is going to teach me more about magic!”

“Sounds great.” He said with a gentle smile, “Make sure to meditate so you don’t overwork yourself.”

“Yes, Papa.”

‘Well, I am going to start meditating.’

‘Ok push your magic out……’

‘Umm I can’t find or is it feel any magic. Well shit.’

‘I guess I’ll keep trying till I get it’

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘It’s been about six months and nothing I am not feeling my magic at all!!!!

I give up. I guess this makes sense since Father isn’t a mage and I look more like him than mom. Unlike Lucy who looks like a carbon copy of mom, I look like the female version of Father, or so I am told. I really have no idea. I can’t see it, maybe I need to see pictures of Father as a baby to see it 

Well, that changes my plan then. I guess my goal will be to take over the company and prevent it from falling apart from Father’s stupid decision of hiring Phantom Lord to kidnap Lucy. I got to make sure and find a way to get Gajeel and Juvia to Fairy Tail though. Gale and Gruvia are my favorite ships and I will not be the reason that they don’t happen.

Ok, so I have a plan ready. Now I just need to mentally prepare for Mom’s death. This is going to be hard.

Lucy is two and a half years older than me, so mom has about two or three more years left to live. I think I can’t remember but until then I will learn as much as I can and spend time with mom.

I need to get mom to teach Lucy more magic. She is improving so quickly these past few months. Lucy can now summon Aquarius for an hour.

Oh, I said my first words I forgot about that. My first word was “Shush sissy.” Mom and Father found it hilarious that those were my first words. Father started laughing so hard that he couldn’t keep a straight face and mom was trying hard not to laugh at it because I made Lucy upset that my first words were to tell her to shut up. Mom was failing miserably but it’s the thought that counts

I also am now able to crawl so yeah me! The only problem is that since I am good at opening baby-proof things they now have someone watching me 24/7 so I can’t escape and explore. Though they always seem to switch out when I fall asleep so I haven’t been able to escape during hand-off so far. Damn it! I want to roam so bad! I want to see the mansion so bad. I have only seen my room and the hallway since they catch me so quickly.

Now that I have my plan made what to do….

I guess I will try to meditate

‘Didn’t you just say that you give up?’

‘Shut up self. I am bored and since I am too young to get my hands on books I will meditate even if it is useless.’ 

‘Ok, I guess.’

‘Keep your comments to yourself, self.’

‘You know that isn’t going to happen.’

‘Uggg.’


	2. Dinner talk

‘I am now 2 years old and mom confirmed that I have no magic like Father. Mom isn’t doing so hot right now. I think 7,7,777 has already passed, I have no idea I haven’t looked at a calendar in a while. She must have opened that gate without Aquarius as she did in the manga.

Dad and Lucy aren’t taking it well. Dad has already started to bury himself in his work. Lucy is trying to spend as much time as she can with mom when she is not meditating with Capricorn. I am lucky because a maid comes and brings me to mom anytime she is awake.’

When mom is asleep, I spend my time in the library. I am learning the language they use to write because it is different from English and Japanese. I am using the math books to help me learn the language and I also need to relearn the math I seem to have forgotten a lot in the past two years. When I am stuck on a problem I take it to mom if she is awake.’

“Akio! Are you in here?” 

“Yes? Lucy-nee is that you?”

“Yeah,” Lucy comes around the bookcase and spots me, “Ah, there you! Mom is awake and wants to eat dinner with everyone at the dinner table for once.”

‘Huh, the last time we did that was the day before she had the big collapsed. That’s good that she can come to the dinner table at least she isn’t cooped up in her room all the time.’ 

“Thanks for telling me. You know, you could have just asked a maid or a butler to tell me?”

“I know but I wanted to see what you’re up to” Lucy-nee bends down to read the book I am working out of. “Math again? I don’t have any idea how you already know how to do that. Wait a second, is that a calculus book? How are you already on calculus! I am stuck on subtraction”

‘Subtraction is still very impressive for a 6 year old.’

“Well, everything else is so easy that I was able to get through those books quickly.” Then I silently think ‘It also helps that I was a computer science major and we went up to linear algebra and that was hard, but I can’t tell her that.’

“If you are already on calculus why don’t you start studying other subjects like history, manners, or languages”

“That’s a good idea. Since math is so easy, maybe those other subjects will entertain me. Ok, I’ll do that.” I then pack up my books and scratch paper. “All right then. Let’s go eat dinner.”

Lucy and I walk to the dining room. Well more like she walked and I speed walk since her legs are a lot longer than mine. 

It took us about 10 minutes to get to the dining room which is a short distance in this massive mansion. We reach the door and a butler opens the massive door for us. I then take a look into the massive room. This room will always amaze me. The walls are covered with paintings with gold frames and all the pots and pedestals have gold accents on them. There are three massive chandeliers. The one in the middle shined the brightest with the many diamonds and is made entirely out of gold and it is twice the size of the other two. The table was also long; it had to be about 24 feet long. It was also covered in a perfectly white tablecloth and silver displays on it to offset the blinding amount of gold in the room.

Lucy and I took our seats. Even though the table was so long we only used about 9 ft of the table. When we don’t have guests. Father’s chair is at the head of the table. Mom was to his right and Lucy-nee’s was to his left, and I am to Mom’s right. It really shows who is the most important in the family.

“I see you two have already arrived,” Father said to pull me out of my thoughts.

Lucy and I stand up and curtsy and say in synchronize, “Yes, it is an honor to see you too.”

Father gives us a nod. ‘Damn after getting used to Father being kind, getting used to a harsh version of Father is kinda hard.’

Mother then comes in on a wheelchair being pushed by a maid. Mother gets pushed to her seat and Lucy and I who are still standing say with a curtsy, “It is an honor to see you, Mother.”

“Now, now none of this stiffy stuff with me, and come and give me a hug you two.” Mother welcomes us with open arms. Lucy runs to her with a bright grin on her face while I look at Father for approval. With a sigh, he luckily gives me the nod and I join Lucy and Mom in their hug. Father has gotten strict with us when it comes to dinner table manners and greeting even though we have yet to start formal training. 

“*Cough* Ahem, Girls to your seats. Now.” The look on Father’s face showed was that of disapproval.

_Crack_

We returned to our seats quickly and with grace like we were taught. The chefs then start wheeling out the dishes for each of us. I watch as my family gets plates with large portions of bread to go alongside their meat. My plate has always looked different than theirs.

In my past life, I had a gluten and milk sensitivity to the point where I had to take a pill twice a day to suppress it in order for me to be able to eat those foods without throwing up. Ever since I got reincarnated my allergy has gotten worse. I can still drink milk just only a glass before getting sick, but now I can’t even take a bite of gluten, or else I throw up until I faint. I tend to stay unconscious for 2 - 5 days depending on how much I eat. It won’t help that when I am a teen I will have to start wearing a corset. At least I have ten years till I have to worry about that.

Once Father started to eat we all began to eat. 

‘God, this is suffocating.’ I reminisce about my past family where our family dinners were filled with laughter and playful arguing and jokes.

“Lucy. I think it is about time for you to start your proper studies as an heiress.” Father states calmly. Lucy’s face starts to pale at the thought of it. 

“Y-yes, Father,” Lucy said with shadows over her eyes. 

‘Huh, so you can actually do that in real life, not just anime, or can you do that because this was an anime? Wait, focus, you need to help Lucy.’

“Father, I have a pro-prope-peros-s-s I have an idea that you will find interesting.” 

‘Fuck my kid body for not being able to proposition.’

“Go ahead Akio.”

“Father since Lucy has magic and I do not. How about having her train to use magic and join the magic. Magic…. Magic……. What’s it called again?” 

‘Can’t act too smart, but I need to do this and hope this idea works. This way Lucy will have plenty of time with her spirits and she will be ready to join Fairy Tail when its time and it might help prevent Phantom Lord arc’ 

“The magic council, sweety” Mom told me.

“Ah yes, the magic council. If Lucy gets to join them can’t you make a deal with them? I heard you talking with Mr. Fauster about making a deal in order to increase profit? Right profit?”

‘Mr. Fauster is the same age as Father and he owns a magic device company. He has one son and daughter both in their teens.’

“Yes, profit is the correct word. This is a good idea Akio. If I am to do this then I will train you personally to become my successor and how to take over the company.” The glint in his eyes was so dark and cold it terrified me. 

‘No Akio, this is the only way. If you can do this Lucy can get a happier ending with all her family including us.’

“That works for me,” I say with a calm smile in order to hide my fear of the future. “How about you Lucy-nee?”

“Ah, Yes. Yes. That does.” She looked like she just got pulled out of all her shock. Lucy really can’t hide her feelings from anyone. 

“My this is a splendid idea. Lucy I will teach you as much as I can.” before I die was left unsaid but silently heard by Father and I. Father and I look at each other with our grieving faces understanding each other's pain as shadows cover our eyes.

“Yeah! I can’t wait! When I’m done I am going to go tell Capricorn!” Lucy’s joy seems to hurt us more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am actually caught up on homework because of the snowstorm so this chapter came out quicker than I thought it would. I can't wait to write more since I have so much inspiration right now. I just thought this was the perfect spot to end this chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail all rights belong to the proper people. I only own my original characters.


	3. Mom's death

‘Just as Father said, I began training me to be his successor. He started to train a 2-year-old to be a successor. You heard me a 2-year-old as his successor. While his 6-year-old is studying magic, not preparing to be the successor. Since that day, I have started to notice how the employees have started to treat me differently. The first thing that changed was that I no longer sit next to Mom during dinner. I sit next to Father, now, and Lucy sits next to Mom when she is well enough to eat with us. After that, the maids have started to talk about how odd I am. The other day I overheard two servants talking, 

“Did you hear Lady Akio is now studying 2 different languages on top of her business, manners, mathematics, and history lessons?”

“I did. That child is so odd how can she be that smart so young? She kinda terrifies me.”

“You too! She scares me too. It is like she is analyzing me all the time.”

“I know! It’s creepy!”

“At least, Lady Lucy is normal. She is so sweet and happy all the time.”

“Yup, I love watching her run around the mansion playing with her spirits. It really brightens my day.”

“She really does. Unlike her sister.”

“It must be because she looks just like her father. Mr. Heartfilia has gotten so cold since Lady Layla got sick.”

“I never thought of that. That explains a lot. They are both terrifying and scary. She even has those sharp eyes like he does.”

“I wish Lady Lucy was the heiress, not Lady Akio.”

_crack_

“Shhhhh! Don’t say that someone might hear you.”

‘Yeah, someone heard you alright.’ 

“Well, we are all thinking it.”

“It's true, but you didn’t have to say it.”

‘I have heard enough.’ I walk away with the most stone-cold face I have ever used in order to prevent myself from crying. 

‘I knew that I was not acting like a normal child. I just got bored of being a child when I was still unable to wander the mansion. I have always enjoyed learning. That was my kind of fun before I discovered anime or dystopian novels. For some reason, what they said hurt me more than I thought, so I started to go out and play with Lucy-nee when we can. We often play Monopoly or Jenga together. Those are the times that help me remember why I am doing this. Lucy’s happiness is my goal. I have read too much fanfiction where Lucy’s time with her family made her so depressed she started self-harming because it makes sense her life here really was that bad.’

“LADY AIKO!!! IT’S LADY LAYLA ! COME QUICK!!!” A maid comes running to me. My heart stops. 

‘No….

No, it's too soon….

I’m too young to lose my mom already…

I’m only 3...

Please, please wait till I’m 4.’

“LADY AKIO! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SPACING OUT! COME QUICKLY” The maid shakes me to bring me back to reality. Together we start running to Mom’s room. The employees are all crowding the hall outside her door. I start trying to push past them only to not get noticed and to get pushed back. 

‘Please no… I can’t do this alone.’ I collapse unnoticed and crawl to the wall and bring my head to my knees.

…

..

.

The tears start streaming down my face. 

‘Tears?’

They just keep coming.

‘*hiccup* Father would be so disappointed in me.’

The tears are just coming in streams with hiccups. 

I start to bury my head in my knees, ignoring my surroundings. 

‘I have totally ruined this dress.

…

Mom gave me this dress for my birthday.’

I start to sob harder.

.

..

...

….

…

..

.

**“WHERE IS AKIO!!!”**

I look up with a jerk.

“H-Here I am.” I try to speak out. 

Father then comes to me, and the wave of employees separates for him. He bends down and picks me up. Looks around, and the employees jerk back in fear. Father silently pats my head, and we head into Mom’s room. I can not hold it in, and I start crying again. I cling to Father, refusing to let go. Refusing to see the body. I kept on crying till I fell asleep, not looking at Lucy or Mom, just Dad. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

‘The funeral was held on the grounds, and only the family was allowed to be close to the grave. I guess that part didn’t change from the anime. I have also noticed that we have a lot of new staff. Dad must have done that because of what happened. Lucy didn’t take the news of the new staff well. Apparently, her favorite staff members were the ones that got fired. Of course, they are the ones that hated me the most. 

It’s been about three months since that day. I spend most of my time with either my tutors or with Dad learning about different subjects and business strategies. I only see Lucy at dinner. I need to change that. How can I? Dad is making sure I stay busy with learning and not letting me be able to see her. I have an idea! How about I ask for us to have one afternoon off every week where we get together and play a game. That always was fun for my past family. Well, let’s go!’

I start making my way to Dad’s office. Once I arrive, I knock calmly and state, “Father, It is Akio. I have something to discuss with you.”

“You may enter.”

The head butler opens the door for me with a smile. 

“Thank you,” I say with a gentle smile. I enter the room, and his office looks exactly like it did in the anime. It is all dark. Dad is hunched over working on paperwork. “Father, working on paperwork in the dark is bad for your eyes.” I go over to the windows and grab the curtains. “Close your eyes.” I wait a few seconds before closing my own eyes and opening the curtains. 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I do not want you ruining your eyes.” ‘Because I know what it is like to have horrible eyesight.’

“Sigh. Ok, go ahead with what you wanted to discuss.” he puts his pen down and leans back into his seat.

“Alright. I would like us to have one afternoon or evening off a week to get together as a family and play games.”

“Why??” he leans forward with a puzzled look on his face. “What is the importance of doing this when we have so much work to do.”

“It is for my mental health. I do not like studying all day, every day, with no breaks. I miss having a relaxing time with Lucy and playing games. It would also be good for you too.”

“How so?”

“I read a study recently that if you keep overworking yourself, you will die at an early age, it will impact your sleep causing you to be irritable and unable to work properly and productively, and you will get anxiety and eventually depression.” ‘I love studies. They are the best way to prove a point where the other person can’t backtalk to you.’

“Sigh, fine, but only one night a week.”

‘Wait, he actually said yes this quickly? Who cares? I get a night off with Lucy and Dad to play games!’ My face starts to glow with joy unnoticed to me but not to Dad.

“Actually, since the effects of overworking are so severe, let's make it one whole day.” 

‘Wait, seriously? Not only it is one night but one whole day! I can finally sleep in and rest!’ 

“Thank you, Father! Just tell me what day we should do, and I will go tell Lucy.” I'm now glowing with excitement. Not even bothering to hide my emotions like I was taught.

“Hmm, how about… tomorrow?” Unannounced to me, Dad gives me a slightly smug look enjoying my reactions. 

“Really?! Alright then, no take-backs. I am going to tell Lucy!” I started running out of the room, and the door was opened by the head butler who was pulling a cart of tea. “Thank you!”

**In Jude’s office without Akio.**

“I have never seen the Lady so happy, Master.” The head butler starts while pouring the tea and gives it to Jude.

“Neither have I.” Jude starts calming drinking the tea.

“What did you tell her?” 

“That we will have one day off a week to play games as a family.”

“That is what made her so happy?”

“Yes, it is quite odd.”

“Well, she is a prodigy. It is normal for prodigies to be odd.”

“That is true.”

“She is going to be a great successor.”

“Yes, she will. She will bring many changes to better life for us.”

“That is true. I can’t wait to see how she grows. I wish Layla could be here to watch them grow.”

“I am sure she is watching them from the Spirit World.”

“I hope so.”

**With Akio**

I run down the halls for the first time in a long time. I make my way to Lucy’s training grounds, where she spends the mornings. I see Lucy training with Capricorn with martial arts. Wow, Dad is taking my idea about training Lucy for the magic council seriously. I keep running to her even though my heart is beating out of my chest, and I can barely breathe. 

“Lu- , _wheeze cough cough_ ” ‘Oh shit’ “ _cough cough_

“AKIO!! Capricorn, get a trash can this instant!”

_cough cough ___

__“Here you go, my lady.”_ _

__And I just let it out. There goes my breakfast, and now I can’t eat lunch. At least I don’t have to worry about my hair since it is always up since this happens way too often now. Before, I was able to run with Lucy with no problem, but it looks like my body is getting weaker due to overworking at such a young age._ _

__“There there,” Lucy is now rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. “All better now?”_ _

__“Yeah, thank you.” I look up at her with a pained smile._ _

__“Here you go, my lady.” Capricorn gives me a napkin to clean my face up and mouthwash. I clean up and do mouthwash and then throw it away in the trash can. “I’ll take that, my lady.”_ _

__“Thank you, Capricorn, and sorry for all the trouble,” I hand him the trash can, and he gives me a silent nod and disappears._ _

__“Now, are you ok to tell me what got you all worked up?” Lucy moves beside me on the ground._ _

__“Oh yeah, tomorrow we have the day off, and we are going to play games all day, and we are going to start doing it once a week.”_ _

__“REALLY!!” Lucy stands up with so much excitement and joy. “Please tell me this is true.”_ _

__“Yeah, it is. That is why I ran over to tell you.”_ _

__“That makes sense. I can’t wait for tomorrow. It will be so much fun!”_ _

__“Me too! I better get back to my classes. Henie-sensei will have my butt if I take too long getting back.”_ _

__“Alright…. I’ll see you tomorrow! Bye!” Lucy starts waving me off. And I get up and walk back to the mansion and back to class for the rest of the day._ _

__I continued my classes, half paying attention while looking forward to tomorrow. I ended up being unable to sleep due to the excitement and the book I was reading. The next day, I ended up getting up at noon just in time for lunch._ _

__“I see someone is finally up,” Dad says with a hint of playful sarcasm that I can identify anywhere. My past step-father used it all the time, and it reminded me of a lot of fun memories._ _

__“Yes, I am. I enjoyed sleeping in for once.” I take my seat at the table._ _

__“You slept like a log, Akio-nee. I was going to wake you up, but Father didn’t let me.”_ _

__‘Really, that’s nice.’_ _

__“Thank you for not having her wake me up.”_ _

__“Of course.”_ _

__We proceeded to eat lunch like normal, except we were talking about what game to play tonight instead of our classes. We ended up deciding on playing Monopoly since it is Dad’s and my favorite game. After we ate and the employees finished cleaning, we set up the game at the table. We ended up playing the game till 9 pm at night since Dad and I were so good at the game that we kept going in circles; while Lucy sat back and watched us battle it out after she got bankrupt. I ended up losing to Dad, but we had fun. This was the first time after Mom’s death that we all got together and played a game together. This was also the first time since Mom’s death that I saw Dad and Lucy get along._ _

__‘I am glad that they are getting along now. I know Lucy’s been hurting since Dad couldn’t even look at her since she looks so much like Mom. This way, we can stay together as a family, and Lucy will have an actual happy childhood and a good relationship with Dad before he dies.’_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be out sometime today depending on when I finish it. I have a lot of free time because of the snowstorm in Texas, but next week things will go back to normal for me so updates will be slower. I do not own Fairy Tail or Henie-sensei.


	4. Preparing for the ball

‘It has been four years since mom died. I am now seven years old and Lucy is almost ten years old. Things are going well for the three of us.

I have learned a lot these past four years. I have finished all my main science, manners, and culture lessons, I have learned two more languages for a total of four. A child's mind really learns as quickly as they say. I am now helping Dad with arithmetic papers and have gotten good at spotting people trying to smuggle money from us, I have already caught two different people. When I talk to Dad, I have realized Dad tends to approve anything I say with requirements and explanations, so I end up getting anything I want. So, I am having him look for keys for Lucy and more books for me. Oh yeah, I am now starting to wear more poofy dresses than before, still not a corset happily, but my everyday dresses are getting fancier.

Lucy has also gotten far in her classes. She is really smart just like in the manga. She has finished her manners, culture, history, and is almost done with her math classes. She has also learned four more languages for a total of five. Lucy has also gotten very strong since she started. She now can hold Capricorn and Aquarius' gates open for almost an hour before collapsing. She has gotten good with mixed martial arts, kickboxing, with her whip, and surprisingly the sword too. She favors her whip and kickboxing when fighting just like in the manga. Dad is preparing for Lucy to leave for the magic counsel when she turns 15. I managed to convince Dad to let her join a guild if she wishes once she turns 18 after they have made deals with the magic council. I told him it will help increase her popularity and would be great publicity for the company. Lucy now has a few more keys too, so of them, I only heard of in fanfiction. She has Aquarius, Capricorn, Plue, Cancer, Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Pyrex, Leo minor, and Corvus the Crow. I think Dad is holding the keys he has and only giving her one every six months, but I have no proof. When Lucy is training, she tends to wear a button-up shirt and pants, and when she isn’t, she just wears dresses but not as fancy or as uncomfortable as mine. 

Lucy has also begun obsessing over Fairy Tail after she got saved from a Fairy Tail member after her carriage went wild about two years ago. She is collecting every Sorcerer weekly that has anything about Fairy Tail. She even cuts the magazine and pins the Fairy Tail sections to a massive board in her room. Dad is not happy about her new obsession with Fairy Tail, but I managed to convince him it’s ok since they did save her. Now, Dad is not openly disapproving it anymore but is still not ok with it. 

Some things have not changed. We still do game night every night and it brings everyone’s mood up after a long week and still eats dinner together. The employees still are wary of me and talk shit about me, it is fine it is nothing I can’t handle. 

“My lady, it is time for dinner.” my maid, Hanna tells me. Hanna has been taking care of me since Dad fired and rehired a ton of people after mom’s death.

“Alright.”

“My lady, please let me clean up your room while you’re eating dinner.”

I look around me to see a bunch of books, papers, clothes, and random items I have gotten over the years all over the floor, bedframe, and my desks. ‘Yeah, it’s bad, but I can’t have anything moved, or else I will lose all my notes.’

“Ok I will let you clean up my clothes, but don’t touch the books or notes, or else I won’t be able to find anything.”

“My lady, I can just tell you where I put it.”

“Yeah, but that will just slow me down on my studies and research.”

“ _Sigh_ Alright, at least I can clean some part of your room. Now you better hurry to the dining room or you will be late, my lady.”

“Ok, ok.”

I get up from my seat and start walking down to the dining room. I arrive at the room and a butler opens the door and announces my name. 

“Lady Akio has now arrived.”

I make my way to my seat and I see Lucy is already at the table. 

Lucy gets up and gives me a proper greeting with a low curtsy to show respect to the future head of the house, “It is an honor to see you, my dear sister.”

I give her a small curtsy and greet her too, “It is a pleasure to see you too, dear sister.”

“Master Jude has now arrived.”

Lucy and I turn to Dad and curtsy and say in unison, “It is an honor to see you, Father.”

“It is good to see your girls tonight. Now let us sit and eat.”

The dinner was brought out like usual and we ate like usual until Dad said, “Akio, Lucy, we have been invited to the royal ball regarding the anniversary of the founding of Fiore. Usually, only I go but since Akio is finally of age the invite now extends to you two.” 

“Why does it matter that Akio is of age for me to go?” Lucy asks.

“Because it is customary for the next head to be presented to society before the other children, but since Akio is younger than you, both of you will be presented to society at the same time.”

“That makes sense.”

‘Now that I think about it, I have never understood why Lucy was always ok with me taking over being head from her.’

“Lucy-nee, I have a question. Why are you ok with me talking over the company over you?”

“That’s easy. Since you are now head, I can focus on magic and Mom was a mage and it makes me feel closer to her.”

I notice Dad stiffen. “That is understandable we all need to remember Mom in our own way. Father, what do we need to know about the party?”

Dad is still stiff, but he calms a bit. “Yes, tomorrow we will first greet the royal family and then Lucy you are free to whatever you want just do not make a shame of yourself. Akio you will be with me talking to different heads and I will be introducing you as the next head of the Heartfilia Railway Company.”

“Sounds good.” 

“Do not worry Father. I will not let you down.”

“That is good girls. Now that that is over, how are classes?”

Lucy starts glowing and starts talking about her magic classes and martial arts classes. Father makes sure to ask about her other classes or else Lucy will forget to talk about it. After she is done, I talk about my math, business, and research project. Dinner goes on like normal and Dad’s mood got better by the end.

After dinner, I return to my room and find that Hanna actually cleaned only the clothes in my room. I walk over to my bed and just collapse face first into my bed.

‘So, I am going to introduced into high society.

This is going to fuckin’ suck to hell.’ I roll over and grab my favorite teddy bear that Dad gave me for Christmas. 

‘I wonder how this is going to go for me. I am sure I am going to have a lot of pressure from the adults about how smart I am and that I took over the head position at two from Lucy.

And the kids the same age as me are going to be so much worse. They will probably do their best to make a mockery about me and find any flaw that they can to humiliate me. Kids are so mean.  
I wonder if I am going to have to talk about my research project. I really don’t want to since someone might steal my idea and complete it before me since they have more money and resources available to them. Well, I can probably get dad to get me the resources, but I have to make the prototype work before he agrees. I have gotten it to move but I am struggling with making the stick shift work. I could never drive a stick shift in my past lift either. My step-dad spend a good hour apologizing to his truck after he tried to teach me but it went that bad. Well, it is not for a while, so I am going to worry about it later. I got some work to do before I go to bed.’

“MY LADY!!” 

‘Huh, what the?’

“Get the water.”

‘It’s nothing important back to sleep’

_splash_

“AHHHHH!!!!” I jump up and scream after I feel as the bucket of ice-cold water hits me.

“I see you are finally awake.” I look up to see Hanna glaring at me. 

‘Oh shit, what did I do.’ I look at her with a weak smile and say with a weak laugh, “Hey Hanna, what a wonderful morning. How are you?” 

Hanna looks at me with a colder glare. 

‘I am fucked.’ _gulp_

“Grab her. We have work to do.” Two other maids named Sara and Autumn grab me by my arms and lift me out of my bed.

“Wait! Wait! What’s going on? MY PAPERS! Please tell me my papers are not wet!”

“Your papers are ok, now shut up.” Hanna’s icy cold stare was enough to shut me up quick. 

"Eep"

Sara and Autumn carry me to the bathroom and kind of gently drop me in the tub. Hanna then starts ordering the other two.

“Sara rose and lavender petals stat.” Sara runs out of the room out of my view.

“Autumn, honey shampoo, and conditioner.” Autumn runs to the other side of the room and starts searching for the bottles. Sara comes back with a basket of rose and lavender petals.

“Good, now Sara get the honey soap.” As Sara starts running for the soap, Autumn comes back with the shampoo and conditioner. The two-start washing my hair and when Autumn comes back, she starts washing my body. They all were working like a well-oiled machine. Next thing I know I am being lifted out of the tub and being dried off. Both my hair and my body at the same time. I look at the clock and notice it reads 12:30. 

‘Huh, it is only 12:30, why is Hanna so freaked out? I usually don’t get up till 1 when I pull an all-nighter.' I build up the courage to ask, “Um Hanna, why are you freaked out?”

“Do you really not know?” She gives me a confused but cold glare.

“If I did, I wouldn’t have pulled an all-nighter.”

“ _Sigh_ , you pulled another all-nighter again. _Sigh_ Tonight is the anniversary ball. We are already behind on getting you ready because you slept so long.”

“WAIT WHAT! That is tonight!”

“Yes, it is tonight. Now stand still it’s time for your dress.” Sara and Autumn are holding different parts of the dress. Sara is holding a piece with wire circles held together with fabric and Autumn is holding a corset.

“Is-is that a corset?”

“Yes, now here is a rag for you to scream into and hold the bed frame. It will not be that bad since you are so young, but this is your first time wearing a corset so it will be ruff.”

“Oh great.”

“Three, two, one.”

‘AHHH! Holy shit!’

“All done. You are lucky that you are so skinny.”

“ _huff huff_ , Well yeah, I can’t eat gluten and puke up my guts quite often. I will be surprised if I wasn’t skinny.”

“That is true my lady. Now we will finish getting you dressed.” Hanna, Sara, and Autumn start working together to get my dress on. By the time they were done, it was 1:30. It took an hour just to put on a stupid dress. I have to say it is one fancy dress. It is a dark blue dress that fades into white as it gets closer to the bottom. On the corset, it covered in an intricate design of jewels that has already blinded me when I looked into my mirror. It looks like a stary night, to be honest, but Hanna disagreed it was just my imagination running wild from boredom. Towards the bottoms of the dress, the jewels become more spread out till they no longer appear. 

“Wow this is beautiful, and it is even my favorite color too.”

“I am glad you like it, my lady.” Hanna gave me a soft smile. 

‘Yes, she smiled! I am no longer in trouble.’

“Now, sit down it is time for your makeup.” And with that, the preparations for the ball continued. 

Makeup took forever. Hanna, Sara, Autumn kept arguing over how to do my makeup so we had to do three different versions and did the one that overall looked the best with the dress. It is now almost 4 pm and they are just finishing up. I look amazing and my makeup matches my dress. But I am not sure why I need so much makeup I have not even hit puberty.

“Hanna. Why do I need to wear so much makeup?” It actually wasn’t that much compared to makeup artists and their designs. It was just a lot of natural makeup with contour and eyeshadow that matched the dress.

“That is because this will be your debut and you will be talking to future and current business partners and you need to impress them.”

“I guess so, still don’t get why this much makeup will help me get business partners.”

“Ask Master Jude if you remember.”

“Ok.”

“Sara can you ask Lady Lucy to summon Cancer in order for us to finish her hair on time.” Sara nods and runs out. It didn’t take long till she returned with Cancer.

“Hello, Cancer. Good to see you. Now we are in a time crunch so do whatever you think will match her dress.”

“You got it-ebi.” Cancer worked his magic, and he was finished by 5. My hair was a beautiful on purpose bun with little stars in my hair. 

“Wow, this is beautiful. Thank you, Cancer. You can go now.” 

“It has been my pleasure.” And with that Cancer disappears. 

I turn to Hanna and say, “and now I understand why it takes all day long to get ready for a ball.” I say.

“Yes, normally it takes longer but since we have Cancer, the time length by cut by about two and a half hours.”

“Damn over three hours of just arguing what looks the best.” I just get a glare from Hanna and the others.

 _Knock knock_ “Lady Akio, it is now time to depart for the ball please meet the Master and Lady Lucy outside.”

“Ok then, that is my cue to leave. I will see you tonight if I am still awake.”

“My Lady don’t you dare fall asleep at the ball you will bring so much shame to yourself.”

“I will try.” With that, I head downstairs to the door. 

_Growl_ “There there, tummy we will finally get to eat once we arrive.”

I arrive at the front of the house and see Father and Lucy already there talking with each other about something.

“I am sorry I am late. I did not realize the ball was today, so I pulled an all-nighter.” I say with a curtsy.

“We will discuss this on the ride to the ball. Now, hurry up we need to leave.”

‘Oh no and he is mad again.’ Lucy and I make our way to the carriage and gracefully enter with the help of the coachman and take our seats next to each other. I lead over and whisper to Lucy, “How bad did I screw up?”

“Not sure but on a 1 – 10 scale I think a 6”

“I don’t think I have been to a 6 yet.”

“I know. It is probably because Dad fears that you will fall asleep at the ball.”

“Probably.”

“What time did you go to bed?”

“Sunrise.”

“You are fucked.”

‘I really shouldn’t have accidentally taught Lucy English curse words.’

At that moment father enters the carriage and we start moving once the door is shut. Lucy and I are just looking at each other than Dad back and forth in silence. ‘God this is an eerie silence. I am not sure how much more I can handle of it.’ I look to Lucy and she is giving me a look that says don’t you dare give in and say something. ‘Well, shit.’ We continue this silence till we arrive at the train station to take the train to the capital. We get off the carriage and get on the train luxury class area. They start serving us food. I turn to the stewardess and say, “Can I have some rice with pork.” 

“I am sorry, but do not give her food we are about to eat,” Father tells the stewardess. She looks shocked but quickly gains her composer and bows and leaves. “Akio do not trust the train’s food. You might have an allergic reaction.” 

“ _Sigh_ " At least now I know that he isn't mad at me just worried if I will be able to eat anything. "I understand. I am just really hungry since I haven’t eaten anything today.”

“You can eat at the ball. I have already informed the King about your condition. There will be a separate table just with the food you can eat. The food on that table will be safe for you to eat, so you will not go hungry. One more thing, **do not eat anything from the other tables**.”

“Yes, I understand.” I sigh and lean on the window and watch the scenery pass us by. Compared to driving on the highway it was going really slow. In my past life, I grew up in Texas, so I was used to going about 85 mph on the highway. Trains in Fiore can only top at 60 mph and currently, it is going about 45 mph. I am just guessing from my driving experience, but to me, trains are so slow. It is all because they are so big and carry such a large load. As I watch in the distance, I start to notice buildings on the horizon. They take forever to get bigger, but they eventually do and I notice I was seeing the top of the castle. ‘Huh, we are already this close to the capital.’ I turn to Lucy and say, “Lucy-nee, I can see the castle already.”

“Oh, let me see.” Lucy jumps up and heads to the window. I move over so she can have some room to see and point.

“It is over there.”

“I see it! We are almost there!”

“Yeah… We really got to prepare ourselves for what’s going to happen behind those walls.” My nerves are starting to get the best of me. ‘It is ok you can do this. You were able to survive college without drugs or alcohol all the time. Breathe, it is just a party. It is only a party. What the hell are you kidding you have only been to one party and got so drunk you don’t remember it. Ok, I am fucked, but I have to do this to secure our future. Breathe.’ “AHHHH!!” A hand touches my back out of nowhere and scares the shit out of me. 

“Calm down. It was just me.” I look over to see the one who touched me was dad. Dad continues to say, “You will be ok. I will be with you the entire time.”

I look at him and gave a comforting smile, “Thank you.” I look back to Lucy and she gives me a thumbs up.

“Come on, Akio-nee. You will be fine. Just remember you’re a genius. You can do anything!” 

“Hahaha. I guess so even though geniuses are known for being antisocial and have social skills.”

“See that is why you are an even greater genius over those other geniuses. You have great social skills.”

“What she says is true. You have always had amazing social skills even as a baby.”

“Thank you. I feel better now.”

“That’s my girl.”

“Yeah!” 

I look out the window and see the capital is in sight and take a deep breath and nod and take back my seat preparing mentally for the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be one big chapter, but then I was like 'shit this really is going to be one big chapter I better break it into two parts' So Part two the Ball will be out later since part one took me this long. I prefer having short chapters than long ones when it comes to posting or else I will stress that I am not posting quick enough even though I am busy. Anyway I do not own fairy tail just my original characters. Peace!


End file.
